genesisdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Genesis
Genesis ist eine 1967 gegründete britische Rock-Band. Sie zählt zu den erfolgreichsten und einflussreichsten Bands der Welt. Genesis machte dabei in den fast 50 Jahren ihres bestehens markant voneinander unterscheidene Phasen durch, die sogenannte Progressiv-Phase unter Sänger Peter Gabriel und die Mainstream-Rock-Phase unter Sänger und Schlagzeuger Phil Collins. So bestand Genesis zuerst aus fünf Mitglieder, später aber nur noch als Trio. Dieses Trio war eine der wichtigsten Vertreter des Rocks in den 80ern und frühen 90ern. Mit über 250 Millionen Platten gehört genesis zu Liga der 50 erfolgreichsten Musikacts der Welt. 'Die Wurzeln von Genesis' Genesis Wurzeln liegen im englischen Eliteschule Charterhouse School in Surrey, England. Die dortigen Regeln waren streng und elitär, wodurch es bei vielen Schülern zu einer negativen Grundstimmung kam. 1963 kamen Peter Gabriel und Tony Banks in das Internat. Durch die strenge Internatsführung stand beiden lediglich je ein Klavier zur Verfügung, doch Gabriel interessierte sich sowieso mehr am Schlagzeugspiel. Es kam dazu, dass sich beide einigten, dass Banks am Klavier saß und Gabriel sang. Sie gründeten zusammen mit den Schlagzeuger Chris Stewart und weiteren Mitgliedern die Band The Garden Wall. Ein Jahr später kam Mike Rutherford an die Schule. Sein Vater war ehemaliger Marineoffizier, welcher die gleiche Laufbahn für seinen Sohn wollte. Doch wollte Mike dies gar nicht. Er spielte schon seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr Gitarre und freundete sich an Chaterhouse schnell mit dem Gitarristen Anthony Phillips an. Zusammen mit einigen anderen Mitschülern gründeten sie die Band Anon. Laut Rutherfords Aussage war Phillips der bessere Gitarrist, wodurch Phillips Lead-Gitarre spielte und Rutherford die Rhythmus-Gitarre. Zwischenzeitlich verließ Rutherford die Formation, kehrte doch dann zu ihnen zurück. In der zwischenzeit spielte Mike bei den Climax. Es kam nun dazu, dass alle drei Bands wegen Unterbesetzungen bei einem Konzert an Charterhouse zusammen auftreten mussten, wie die genaue Zusammensetzung war ist jedoch unbekannt, da es hierzu unterschiedliche Angaben von den einzelnen Mitgliedern gibt. Kurze Zeit nach diesem Auftritt löste sich Anon auf, woraufhin sich Phillips und Rutherford zurückzogen und sich aufs Songwriten konzentrierten. Beide wollten ihre Songs aufnehmen, doch es fehlte der Platz, die Möglichkeit und die Instrumentalisten dazu. Daher fragten sie Tony Banks, ob er sie am Klavier unterstützen könnte. Banks überzeugte Rutherford und Phillips davon, dass es besser sei, wenn den Gesang Peter Gabriel übernehmen würde, da Phillips ein weniger begabter Sänger war. Rutherford sollte an den Bass wechseln, da man ebenfalls keinen Bassisten hatte. Rutherford, der noch nie zuvor Bass gespielt hatte, stimmte diesem zu. Letztendlich wurde noch Chris Stewart als Schlagzeuger ins Boot geholt und so war die Gründungsformation von der noch damals namenlosen Band perfekt. 'Die ersten Jahre (1967-1970)' 'Ein Bandname!' Während dieser ersten Session entstanden einige Songs. Zu ihnen gehörten mit Don’t Want You Back, Try a Little Sadness, That’s Me, Listen on Five und Patricia Songs aus der Feder von Rutherford und Phillips. Der Song She Is Beautiful wurde von Banks und Gabriel geschrieben. Laut Rutherford war der Song sehr reif für diese frühe Zeit der Band. Im selben Jahr besuchte der ehemalige Charterhouseschüler und Musikproduzent Jonathan King die Schule. Die Band ließ ihm ein Demoband zukommen. King war von der band so begeisterr, dass er sie bei Jonjo Music unter Vertrag. Die Band sollte ruhige Instrumentaliserungen spielen, welche aber weit von den Bandvorstellungen weggingen. Es kam zur Veröffentlichung der Single The Silent Sun. Die Band hatte keinen Bandnamen, daher sollte schnell einer gefunden werden. Die Bandmitglieder hatten lediglich schlechte Ideen für einen Bandnamen und so kam es dazu, dass Kings Vorschlag als Bandname übernommen wurde, Genesis. Es kam ebenfalls zu der Veröffentlichung von'' A Winter's Tale''. Beide ersten Veröffentlichungen hatten keinen großen Erfolg, wobei sie eigentlich von den Kritikern gelobt wurden. Es kam ebenfalls 1968 dazu, dass Stewart von John Silver am Schlagzeug abgelöst wurde. 'From Genesis to Revelation' Im September 1968 wurde innerhalb von kurzer Zeit ein ganzes Album aufgenommen. Dieses Album wurde ein Jahr später veröffentlicht, doch ohne den Namen der Band zu nennen, da es in der USA ebenfalls eine Band gab, die Genesis hieß. Der Name des Albums brachte jedenfalls Irretationen. From Genesis to Revelation, das Debütwerk Genesis landete in der Kirchenmusik-Abeteilung, wobei das Album eher durch die damalige Rockmusik gebrägt war. So kam es dazu, dass nur ca. 600 Werke verkauft wurden, woher das Album völlig unterging. Dieses schlechte Zahlen waren nicht allein Grund für die schlechte Laune bei den Mitgliedern. King fügte den Song Bläser- und Streichparte hinzu, welches vor allem bei Anthony Phillips schlechte Laune auslöste. Aus diesen und anderen entschied sich die Band sich von King zu trennen. 'Stiländerung und Veränderung' Nach einigen Monaten Pause kamen Genesis wieder zusammen, diesmal aber ohne John Silver, der in den USA studieren wollte. Er wurde durch John Mayhew ersetzt. Es kam zu neuen Demos, welcher mit Instrumenten eingespielt wurde, die sich die Mitglieder durch geliehenes Geld gekauft wurde, um schnell professionell zu werden. Es kam im Winter 1969/1970 zu sehr intesiven Bandproben und Aufnahmen, wodurch die Band viele Schritte nach vorne machte. Man machte nun auch Live Erfahrungen, durch erste Liveauftritte, welche noch Coverversionen beinhalteten, aber auch Songs, die noch nicht veröffemntlicht war, wie auch The Knife. Es kam durch einige Zusammenarbeiten, wie z.B. mit Rare Bird, kam Genesis zu Charisma Records. So kam es dazu, dass am 23. Oktober 1970 Trespass erschien, das erste unverfälschte Album Genesis. Die Musik der Musiker hatte sich weiterentwickelt. Es kam nun zu langen Instrumentalisierungen und lange Songs. Mit The Knife gilt als sehr beliebter Titel. Es kam aber dazu, dass Anthony Phillips die Band verließ. Einerseits aus persönlichen Gründen, wie Unstimmigkeiten beim Verfassen von Musik, aber auch wegen seinem enormen Lampenfieber, welches er nicht richtig überwinden konnte. Genesis stürtzte in eine tiefe Krise, da mit Phillips eine Schlüsselfigur die band verließ. Ebenfalls trennte man sich von John mayhew, welcher das mittlerweike hohe Niveau der Band nicht mehr halten konnte. Es kam dazu, dass Gabriel im Melody Maker eine Annonce im Melody Maker amchte, wo er einen fähigen Schlagzeuger und Gitarristen suchte. 'Die Original-Phase (1970-1975)' Kategorie:Genesis Kategorie:Band